


Love Letters

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 补档 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 写信是世界上最浪漫的事。
Kudos: 1





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> 应该是在18年末写的吧……具有好强的时效性。

-1-

樊振东大字型瘫在床上。他身底下的被子有一角不平整，硌得他有点不舒服。但他完全不想起身——他太累了，从体力到脑力都被耗光，如果不是痛苦剧烈地回荡着，他几乎要以为自己并不真实存在。他甚至觉得自己开了个视角，飘在半空中凝视陷在床垫和被子里的这个人。这个人睁着眼睛望着天花板，眼角有点泛红，嘴角紧抿着，脸色也苍白得不太好看。  
“樊振东，看看你自己。”他对自己说。  
但是他太累了，这一次他不想看。  
他从一阵又一阵的短暂睡眠中惊醒，身体的疲乏拽着他下坠，精神却拒绝他。梦境里反复闪现最后那个球的场景，他头顶上方打下来的灯光混着对面此起彼伏的闪光灯，映得地胶的红色格外刺眼。这红色一闪他就醒过来，再盯着昏黄床头灯光照亮的天花板发一阵呆。  
被子还是硌着他的腰。他想了想，索性坐起了身。睡眠不肯成为今夜的避难所，他已经发现这点了。  
但是哪有什么真正的避难之处呢。他开始有点痛恨起这夜来，它这样安静，更拉长了所处其间的每一秒。“我得找点事情做。”，他想。但是他的大脑冒不出更加复杂具体的念头来了。  
他身边的床头柜上有着一沓酒店提供的便笺纸，看上去纸质细腻顺滑，旁边还放着笔，大概是让客人随手记录或者是填写意见用的。樊振东歪了歪身子伸手去够，够到了之后没稳住重心倒在了枕头上。  
松软的枕头给了他缓冲。他把脸埋在柔软的棉花里，心里的沮丧更是止不住地冒出来。他从嗓子里滚出几声发泄的调子来，随后坐起身，发了力在第一页纸上划下全无条理不成意义的曲线来。  
第二页，然后是第三页、第四页、第五页。  
他盯着被他画的乱七八糟的纸页，并没有感觉到发泄的快意。这些线条和他的心绪一样杂乱，五秒后他当机立断今晚他不想再浪费更多东西了。  
他翻开第六页纸，没怎么思考，按照横线的引导在上面写了字。然后他辨认出他写的两个字：“马龙”。  
这是他写给马龙的第一封信。

马龙：  
今晚你赢了。但是就差两分。我们以后再相遇，我不想再输了。下次见到你，我一定要赢。  
我现在睡不着，没法睡。也不是没输过球，但是还是这么难接受。我觉得你肯定能明白。我写不下去了，但是我也不知道做什么好。天怎么还不亮啊，这晚上怎么这么长啊。  
马龙马龙马龙马龙。我也想赢。我真的想赢。想赢你，想赢其他所有人。特别想赢你。妈的这个赢字怎么写起来这么费劲。和赢一样费劲。  
不写了。

最后一个句号他只画了一半。樊振东扔下笔，身子一歪躺回枕头上。写出来也并没有好受，什么书里写的鬼鸡汤都是骗人的。他闭上眼睛，睡意一秒钟冲上来裹住他。他拽着悬崖上横伸的树枝不肯往下掉，但他看见马龙从便笺上跳出来，一脸严肃地叫他松手。他吓了一跳，紧跟着就松了手，没几秒跌进睡眠的漩涡里去。

-2-

给马龙的第二封信

马龙：  
我也不知道我为什么这个时候会想给你写信。本来给我纸笔是为了让我们写检讨的，但是我不觉得自己做错，没什么好写的。但是大家都在写，我光对着纸发愣好像也不太好。你现在就趴在我对面的床角，皱着眉头神情严肃。可能是我见过你最有队长架势的时刻了。你在写什么呢？你们都在写什么呢？  
你看上去好像不太怕的样子，但是我也不知道你实际怕不怕。因为我觉得自己也表现出一副大义凛然（这词这么用对不对）无所畏惧的样子，但我其实心里有点害怕。  
我应该可以跟你说吧。  
但是让我当面说我也说不出口。虽然这封信我写了也不会给你，但是有个地方能说说总是好的？我猜？  
世乒赛那天晚上我第一次给你写信，也算误打误撞吧，最后居然有了点效果。我后来想了想，可能因为你走出来过，能给我一点积极的心理暗示；也可能是因为你就在那，我就必须爬起来接着走。  
所以现在跟你站在一边，是不是会让我接受起来容易一些？好像有你在的时候事情容易变得靠谱起来。  
虽然这事看起来跟靠谱实在不搭边。  
你是个很好的队长，我可能没对你说过。但是我真觉得你是。我以前为什么没发现我这么信任你？这话想起来奇怪，写出来更奇怪了。  
不行我还是有点怕，万一以后他们不让我出去比赛了呢，那可怎么办？我想比赛，我想赢，想拿冠军，我赢的比赛还不够多，我甚至还没赢你呢。马龙你说我们这么做真的有用么。我也挺想刘指导回来的。  
啊这倒霉检讨怎么写啊。把我手机收上去了想抄都没地方抄啊。  
马龙，你说我们这么做是有意义的吧。会有好结果的吧。我们以后还都能继续做运动员的吧。  
我还想为国争光呢。

后来这张纸被樊振东折了起来塞进了裤兜。等他们回到北京，樊振东站在自己的单人间门口摸宿舍钥匙的时候，复又摸到纸张有些粗糙的表面。当时马龙逆着光看不清五官，但整个人写着沉毅两个字，低着头却像屹立高耸的石柱。  
他进了门，钥匙和桌面撞击发出金属的声音。他小心翼翼地把信从兜里抽了出来，信纸随着他起伏几天，已经变得皱皱巴巴的。樊振东把它放在桌子上捋平，扫视了自己书桌一圈，最后夹进了自己日记本的封皮里。

-3-

写给马龙的第三封信

马龙：  
昨天你和高远出发去世界杯。  
我有点说不上来是什么心情。整个晚上我都睡不好，今天早上醒得特别早。现在还不到五点钟，我已经睡不着了。  
太早了，我也不知道做什么，心里乱七八糟的只好写写日记。我是不是把给你写信当成树洞了？一团糟，真的是一团糟。  
昨晚吃饭的时候皓哥一直开解我。道理我都懂，但是只靠说有什么用呢。我输了亚洲杯，去不成世界杯，只能看着你和高远出发。  
说到亚洲杯，我居然还输了陈建安。我还记得回来之后你等在一楼，先迎上来祝贺高远。你跟他击了掌，然后搂住他的肩膀。你笑得那么灿烂，你真心为他高兴。然后我才拎着箱子进了门。  
我不知道我的沮丧有没有写在脸上，输过的比赛这么多我应该已经习惯控制表情了。当时你拍了拍我的肩膀，然后用力地捏了捏我的手。  
我有点感谢你当时没说话。你要是说了，我一定不知道说什么才好。  
最近的状态真的很糟糕。  
但是好像你也好不到哪去。我听队医说你的手腕也不太好。秦指导和马哥要走的流言四处乱飞，对你的影响也很大吧。  
但是你还是能赢我，我到底在为你操心什么？我现在还时不时强迫式地想到全运会。团体、双打、单打，每场比赛我都看了太多遍。  
我赢了你两场，为什么单打却赢不了？世锦赛的时候我们状态好，我赢不了你，全运到最后了我们都累得不行，我还是赢不了。我赢不了你，我会输陈建安，我还输了高远。  
想起来我还听过有小队员议论我没办法从输给你的比赛里走出来。听到的时候我是真的很生气，但是我没法反驳，我没有拿来反驳的成绩。其实有的时候我也觉得很累，我想赢，想每场都赢，赢到别人都觉得我赢是理所应当。  
马龙，你会觉得累么？  
我去了个洗手间，回来看了一下我写的东西，蠢得出奇了。可能是天还没亮，荷尔蒙让人软弱吧。  
我把这篇翻过去，下一页就不丧了。一定。  
  
天亮好像就是一瞬间的事情，我才翻了个页四处就都亮了。我要起来准备去今天的训练了。突然想起来大淇还给我Ｐ过一个握着拳头的表情包，叫什么今天又是活力满满的一天呢。  
祝你们世界杯顺利。  
还有提前祝你生日快乐。生日能去打大赛，我有点羡慕。  
  
听马哥说你直接留在慕尼黑治伤了，原来这么严重的么。  
那天我想了想，还是没给你发信息。我不知道说什么，我要是安慰你也有点太奇怪了。说什么好像都有点奇怪。所以我还是写在日记里吧。  
你要好好治疗，我真的希望你能健康。  
最近的状态起起伏伏，有的时候好有的时候坏，但是比之前还是好了一点。但是你不在，我总觉得没法证明我到底恢复了多少。跟你打一场我心里才有底。我有点心急。  
这两天我又看了两遍那场比赛，我一晃神的时候真的想问这比赛是我打出来的么，打得真好啊。你说这种比赛打一场少一场，但是不能太少，我要在这种精彩的比赛里赢你。一次，两次，越多越好。  
哎，希望大家都好好的。  
希望大家都能不后悔。我尽量不想这个问题。  
  
  
-4-

关于马龙的第四封信

糟了糟了糟了糟了糟了糟了糟了糟了真的真的真的真的真的糟了这是什么命运的玩笑么完蛋了完蛋了完蛋了我的天啊！！！  
我可能喜欢你。

没有名字，字迹乱七八糟的，躺在他的日记本里。

-5-

给马龙的第五封信

龙：  
我觉得你能猜得到，这可能是我写的第一万个版本。我划掉了无数次开头，甚至不知道怎么叫你才比较好。好久没正八经写字了，我有点紧张。  
一想到明天就是我们的婚礼，我就更紧张了。  
有点像第一次打世乒赛决赛，共同点是我身边都要站着你。  
时间过得真快啊，居然这么多年过去了。  
刚刚大番问我想好明天婚礼上致什么辞了么，我当时一懵，真的差点把这个事忘了。要是到时候大家都看着我，我却磕磕巴巴一句话也说不出来，是不是有点丢人？我回来之后琢磨了半天，把咱俩从一开始到现在的时间想了好几个来回，也想不出来有限的几分钟里我有什么要说的。  
有太多已经说过了的，也有太多依旧说不完的。  
我还翻了翻我之前的日记，你可能不知道，我以前还给你写过信。  
你说“写信是这个时代最浪漫的事”，那我是不是也是这个时代最浪漫的人之一了？  
但是之前的信实在太傻了，不能拿给你看，所以我现在坐在这给你写一封新的。写一封情书，你看怎么样？  
但是我也没怎么写过情书，你不要嫌弃我写得不好就行。  
我还记得我刚进队的时候，才十五岁。那个时候你一心备战伦敦，根本注意不到刚来二队的小孩。我只在偶尔去找皓哥的时候看见你，倒也没有有意记着你，但是你白得发光，在一众人里实在显眼得紧。你那个时候头发短，毛茸茸的，我有次正好看见玘哥上手，也想揉一揉。等我后来也有身份能揉一揉，你的头发已经长了太多。但是手感还是很好，我很喜欢。  
全锦赛之后我正式进队，我们漫长的相遇从此拉开了序幕。  
像里程碑般刻在我脑子里的瞬间实在太多，但是我最近总想起咱俩还没在一起时候的事。  
应该是2018年底，我们连打了两站欧洲公开赛。我不知道你还记不记得，就算记得估计也不是什么好的回忆。其实光说比赛没有什么特别的，跟打过的十万次公开赛没什么不同，但我记得非常清楚。  
出发之前我趴在医务室的按摩椅上等队医，没想到你跟着队医一起进了门。我在的床帘子没拉开，你们以为屋里没人，没等我出声你们就直接说了起来。那个时候我才知道你膝盖伤了。我从帘子之间的缝隙望出去，刚好能看见你的脸。  
你低着头，手撑在膝盖上，偶尔点个头，配上肤色有点像石膏雕像。我不是说你易碎，你有多坚强我知道得很清楚。但是那个时候我确确实实觉得我想保护你，这个想法把我自己都吓了一跳。多么不应该。大家都是运动员，一路走过来大伤小伤都司空见惯，就算是带伤上阵的对手我也不会带什么特别的情绪，站在对面就是我的对手，如果心软那是对对手、也是对乒乓球的不尊重。何况这人是你，我输的最多的人就是你了吧，那几年你简直跟我的梦魇一样。  
但是我偏偏心软了，而且一塌糊涂。我趴在那看着你，想的不是即将到来的比赛你能不能参加，也不是我悲惨的头对头。我想递给你一支棒棒糖，想给你披一件外套，想逗你笑。我真的被自己吓到了。其实我现在也不知道你当时有没有看见我。你抬头的时候视线迅速地掠过我，我慌得不行赶紧低下头，生怕视线短暂的交错会暴露出什么。很快你就走了，你的脚步声逐渐消失，我的心跳声震耳欲聋。  
过了好一会我才开口叫了队医，他被我吓了一跳。他有点生气地瞪我，问我怎么不出声。我张了张嘴，也说不出什么解释来。我当时窘迫得很，红着脸把脸埋进按摩椅里面，不仅为了听了不该听的话，还因为我莫名其妙的念头。那个时候我根本没有意识到它是喜欢。现在想想，我真是太迟钝了吧。  
但那个时候我真的不知道它是什么。我困惑得很，困惑得要命，一直困惑到我们到了瑞典。我还有点害怕，特别是看到抽签结果的时候，你居然跟我一个四分之一区。我心里一沉，完了完了，这不是要对对手温柔对自己残忍了么。我满脑子想把这奇怪的情绪甩干净，离你离得特别远，生怕一靠近你我又变得莫名其妙起来。  
当然了，平时我们的关系也没有很近。我们那次去的人真的很多，男队女队加起来浩浩荡荡的，你喜欢的左手们一个不少，我也有辣辣和周恺。但是你没打，我听现场的广播才知道。我站在场上，你和昕哥应该比赛的台子空荡荡的。  
下了场我的情感机能才开始复苏。我说不出来的心焦，却不敢去当面问问你怎么样了。我支使大胖去找你，我站在门口，看你脸上挂着那种标准微笑说没什么大事，多休息休息就好了。我心里犯嘀咕，不知道奥地利你会不会打。我其实想跟你相遇的，在赛场上，咱俩当时好几个月没打过正经比赛了，我怕你不能打，也怕你不能打硬要打。  
奥地利你也没打。退了赛的第二天你一大早就走了，我心里吊着比赛又揣着自己的秘密，连一句祝福的话都没敢跟你说，只前一天晚上拎了一大袋面包给蛋蛋，送给他早上当早餐。我当时真的不知道脑子里想的是什么，就这么做了。蛋蛋还有点惊讶，感谢我的体贴来着。他笑：“这么多，我也替龙哥谢谢你。”我几乎落荒而逃。  
从奥地利回来之后我在微博上发了和辣辣的照片，还被大淇发了特别大尺度的照片，这你肯定记得吧。其实我不太在微博上发日常的，那时可能是潜意识想证明点什么吧，我猜。我当时还听见许昕给你发语音：“我说哥你看看他们微博内容！世风日下！人心不古！你身为队长得好好管管他们啊！”不知道你后来怎么回的他，你也没来找过我。  
之后聊天的时候辣辣在微信上回我，他说：“胖儿，你最近咋这么甜，可爱过头了吧！”  
这简直像劈开天际的闪电。我以为我已经躲开了，我已经正常了，但是还没有。竟然还没有。  
我把手机放到一边，用力搓了搓自己的脸。皓哥当时站在窗边给嫂子打电话，脸上挂着的微笑也甜得要命。那个时候我才意识到一个合理的解释——我喜欢你。  
我产生的所有奇怪的想法，试图转移给其他人的过分的撒娇，我的忧虑我的困惑我的不忍心，都来源于我喜欢你。  
这个念头比所有的困惑恐惧都可怕。我一直发愣到上了飞机，然后坐在飞机上继续发楞。皓哥以为我的呆滞是生物钟没调过来，还嘱咐我在飞机上睡会。怎么睡得着啊，我已经在梦里了。  
晚上打鲁能的比赛你没上场，甚至都没出现。我缩在羽绒服里，看着观众席上依旧有球迷穿着你的名字。  
我不知道这种迷恋什么时候会过去，但我被它搅得心神不宁，之后在你看来我应该更奇怪了吧。我开始时不时地找你聊天，拉着你一起去吃饭，特别关心你的伤病情况，训练也总跟你一台，但是有时候又会像逃跑一样离你远远的。靠你太近了我害怕，离你太远了我也怕。  
那次大冬天的训练到最后就剩我们两个，我问你要不要去吃肯德基新出的甜筒。你埋着头整理拍子，毫不犹豫地拒绝了我。可能因为乒超我们太久没见了，也可能我那时日子太顺利大家都宠着我顺着我，我气鼓鼓站在你边上等了一会，直接去拉你的手拽着你就要走。  
你把我的手一甩，脸色沉沉站起来，有点要发火的样子。我吓了一跳。你咬了咬嘴唇，然后拎了自己的包就要走。我莫名直觉不能放你就这么走，于是我拉住你的袖子，换来你山雨欲来的一张脸。  
你似乎还在努力找回自己最后的耐心：“太冷了，我不想吃。你找别人吧。肯定有人愿意跟你一起去。”我倔劲儿跟着上来：“巧克力的，你去年说了喜欢的啊。再说商场里又不冷。”咱俩有没有站在那对峙了十分钟？我回忆的时候总感觉过去了一个世纪。  
你先挪开了眼睛。你把包往地上一放，又坐回椅子上。你看起来那么疲惫，我半是心虚半是心酸。你叹了口气，抬头看我。我的心脏剧烈地跳动着，预感从你开口起有什么会变得不一样——你叫了我的全名，你说：“樊振东，别闹了行么。我也是个人，你这样时远时近地逗我玩，有意思么。”  
我僵在那。一开始我真没明白你是什么意思，是嫌弃我烦还是什么？你继续说：“你得想好你自己要的是什么，然后才能来找我要。”然后你就走了。丢下这么一句话，也不解释清楚，你竟然就这么走了。  
现在想想，你肯定是故意的。你说肯定有人愿意跟我一块去，其实也是吃醋吧，是吧是吧是吧？你看到这肯定笑了。  
你从那个时候就那么懂我了啊。我所有难以言表甚至自己都理不清的纠结和踌躇，你都看得那么清楚，但是你都藏着不说。不把你逼到一定程度，你什么都不会说。你真是一点没变。不过现在你不说也可以，我能明白。  
但是你能多说说自己就更好了。  
这么多年走过来，你这个脾气可没少折磨我。不过多么奇妙啊，我曾经以为短暂闪现很快就会过去的迷恋持续了这么久，经历了多少次赛场上的相遇、赛场下的争吵，仍然激荡在我胸腔。我们现在都退役了，随着我们人生阶段的流转，它也在岁月里改换着形容。不再像年轻时候那么狂热，一点小小的变化就让海浪骤然起伏，现在这份感情像湖畔，平静深邃，太阳一照依然璀璨得像玉石。我每次想到你的时候，就好像被这湖水温柔地拥抱着。  
我坐在这里，灯光点亮整个房间，也照亮我笔下的几页纸。写到这里，我应该想出更好的句子来形容我现在的心情。我的脸颊滚烫得要命，血液奔涌着都在怒吼一句话：  
真好啊，马龙。是你真好啊。  
夜更深了一些，离明天我能见你的时刻又近了一些。等你看到这里的时候，我们已经完成婚礼，成为彼此的丈夫了吧。  
虽然我说的不多，但我不是羞于表达。我珍而重之地使用这个词，希望等我这么说的时候，你能明白我到底有多庄重。  
我爱你。

你的丈夫，  
樊振东 

**Author's Note:**

> 在思考要不要写个龙版本的但是……再说吧！


End file.
